


Knight in Shining Armour

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' was never going to sweep Lydia off her feet, but he protected her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

A knight in shining armour was not the description that Lydia would use in relation to Stiles Stilinski. He was more like that spaz kid that everyone in school knew, but only one person could actually stand to be around. He was completely in love with her (or at least thought he was) and would more likely than that not do absolutely everything that she asked him to. 

Lydia was the smartest kid at their school. She knew it, the principal knew it, the teachers knew it and _Stiles_ knew it. He was just as smart as her, but he didn’t apply himself. He was far too busy fawning over her and following Scott around like the other boy was going to take a chunk out of someone if he didn’t have a bodyguard with him 24/7. She was going to win a prize someday, and was most definitely going to have control over something important. 

She just didn’t act like that was her future. Acting stupid, being the stereotypical dumb jock’s girlfriend that everyone expected her to was easy. There was no way she was going to be one of those kids that suffered all the way through high school because of their brain. She wouldn’t put up with that. It was unacceptable. So she entered high school, got brilliant grades but pretended she didn’t and began to date Jackson. Stiles had never given up his little crush on her – ok, it was a lot more than a little crush, but she wasn’t going to give in to him. 

Lydia, did, however want to know why he hadn’t given her game up. The sheriff’s son knew she was smart. Knew she was a geek – he had caught her off guard, drunk out of her mind while she and Jackson were on a break. Not one of her finer moments, she was willing to admit. 

Any other boy would have taken advantage of her, used her lack of mental awareness and physical strength to gain what they had yearned after for so long, but not Stiles. No, Stiles sat there and talked Lord of the Rings with her for the night. It had been too long since Lydia had sat down and been herself with someone, been open and honest and spat out drivel about “I think?”, “least that’s what Paris says” and “Babe, can you help me, I can’t get this question…” when in reality she knew, she hated Paris Hilton’s show and she spent twenty minutes fixing the question that Jackson had just spent an hour showing her how to do wrong. 

So he knew. 

He knew, and yet he had done absolutely nothing in the way of humiliating her and knocking her off her pedestal. Stiles could have exposed her as a liar but he didn’t. No, instead he sat with her and he talked Lord of the Rings and how yeah, he had never been able to pick between Kíli and Fíli when he had read the Hobbit either and most surprisingly of all, that if she wanted to get back with Jackson then she should. 

The redhead knew that she would never, ever be able to sit there and talk to someone that she had been in love with her for years and tell them that if they wanted to and they thought it was best for them then they should get back together with their ex. She knew she would do her best to make sure that they didn’t, that she got what she wanted, that they chose her instead of the other person, but Stiles didn’t. Stiles put her first, put what she wanted and needed before what he wanted and desired and hoped for. 

So perhaps, after she had put some thought into it, she could consider him her knight in shining armour after all. He was never going to sweep her off her feet – she wasn’t interested, never had been and never would be – but he looked after her, protected her. 

He made her feel loved.


End file.
